yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 37-وَلاَ تَمْشِ فِي الأَرْضِ مَرَحًا إِنَّكَ لَن تَخْرِقَ الأَرْضَ وَلَن تَبْلُغَ الْجِبَالَ طُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 37-Ve lâ temşi fîl ardı merehâ(merehan), inneke len tahrikal arda ve len teblugal cibâle tûlâ(tûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ temşi : ve yürüme * 2. fîl ardı : yeryüzünde * 3. merehan (merah) : gururlanarak, azametle (aşırı sevinç, gurur) * 4. inne-ke : muhakkak sen * 5. len tahrika el arda (hareka) : yeryüzünü asla tahrik edemezsin (hareket ettiremezsin) : (deldi, tahrik etti, yardı) * 6. ve len tebluga (belega) : ve asla erişemezsin (erişti, ulaştı) * 7. el cibâle : dağlar * 8. tûlen : boy bakımından, uzayarak, uzanarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 37-Yeryüzünde kibirlenerek yürüme; çünkü ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne de boyun dağlara erer, onlara erişebilirsin. Ali Bulaç Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne dağlara boyca ulaşabilirsin. Ahmet Varol Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme. Şüphesiz sen ne yeri yarabilirsin ne de boyca dağlara ulaşabilirsin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme, çünkü sen ne yeri delebilir ve ne de boyca dağlara ulaşabilirsin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme. Çünkü sen yeri asla yaramazsın, boyca da dağlara asla erişemezsin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek dolaşma. Çünkü sen (ağırlık ve azametinle) ne yeri yarabilir ne de dağlarla ululuk yarışına girebilirsin. Edip Yüksel Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde kibirli kibirli dolaşma sen ne yeri delebilirsin ne de dağlar kadar boylu olabilirsin. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 37-Yeryüzünde azametle yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yutabilirsin, ne de boyca dağlara yetişebilirsin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 37-Hem Yer yüzünde azametle yürüme, çünkü sen ne Arzı yırtabilirsin, ne de boyca dağlara yetişebilirsin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 37-Ve yeryüzünde mütekebbirâne bir halde yürüme. Şüphe yok ki, sen ne yeri yırtabilirsin ve ne de boyca dağlara yetişebilirsin. Muhammed Esed * 37-Ve yeryüzünde kurumlanarak dolaşma; çünkü (böyle yapmakla) sen ne yeri yarabilir ne de boyca dağlara ulaşabilirsin! Suat Yıldırım * 37-(37-38) Hem kibirli kibirli yürüme! Zira ne kadar kibirlenirsen kibirlen, ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne de dağların boyuna erişebilirsin. Böylesi davranışların hepsi kötü olup, Rabbinin nazarında hoş görülmeyen şeylerdir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde kabara kabara yürüme. Çünkü sen yeri yırtamazsın, boyca da dağlara erişemezsin! Şaban Piriş Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme! Sen, ne yeri yarabilirsin ne de boyca dağlara erişebilirsin. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 37-Yeryüzünde kasılarak yürüme. Çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilir, ne de dağlarla boy ölçüşebilirsin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 37-Yeryüzünde kasılıp kabararak yürüme! Çünkü sen, yeri asla yırtamazsın, uzunlukça da dağlara ulaşamazsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 37- Nor walk on the earth(2223) with insolence: for thou canst not rend the earth asunder, nor reach the mountains in height. M. Pickthall (English) * 37- And walk not in the earth exultant. Lo! thou canst not rend the earth, nor canst thou stretch to the height of the hills. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 37- Yeryüzünde kibir ve azametle yürüme! Çünkü sen asla yeri yaramazsın ve boyca da dağlara erişemezsin. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *35- Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve dosdoğru bir tartıyla tartın;(40) bu, daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir.(41) 36- Hakkında bilgin olmayan şeyin ardına düşme; çünkü kulak, göz ve kalb, bunların hepsi ondan sorumludur.(42) 37- Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne dağlara boyca ulaşabilirsin.(43) 38- Bütün bunlar, kötülüğü olan, Rabbinin katında da hoş olmayanlardır.(44) 39- Bunlar, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Rabbin ile beraber başka ilahlar kılma, yoksa yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme bırakılırsın.(45) AÇIKLAMA 40. Bu emir sadece bireylere hitap etmez. Bu emir cadde ve pazarlarda alış verişlerin gerçek ölçü ve tartılara uyup uymadığını kontrol etmeyi, tartı ve ölçünün eksiltilmesini kanun zoruyla önlemeyi İslâm devletinin görevlerinden biri haline getirmektedir. Sonraları bütün ticari işlerde ve ekonomik ilişkilerdeki haksızlığı ortadan kaldırmak devletin görevleri arasında değerlendirildi. 41. Yani, "Onun sonu bu dünyada da ahirette de iyi olacaktır." Böyle davranmanın sonu bu dünyada iyidir, çünkü alıcı ile satıcı arasında karşılıklı güven yaratır. Bunun sonucu ticaret gelişir ve genel bir refah yaşanır. Ahirete gelince, orada akıbet sadece temizlik, adalet ve Allah korkusuna dayanır. 42. "Bilmediğin şeyin ardına düşme" ayetinin anlamı çok geniştir. Hem bireysel hem de toplumsal hayatta kişinin "bilgi" yerine tahmin ve zanna uymamasını gerektirir. Bu emir, İslâm hayatının ahlâkî, hukukî, siyasî ve idarî tüm yönlerini kapsar ve bilim, sanat ve eğitim için de geçerlidir. Bu emir, toplumun insan hayatında "bilgi" yerine "tahmine" uymanın ortaya çıkardığı bir çok meseleden korur. İslâm ahlâkı şunları gerektirir: Şüpheden kaçın ve araştırmaksızın hiç bir birey veya grubu suçlama! Kanunda, hiç kimsenin aleyhinde yeterli araştırma yapılmaksızın işlem yürütülemeyeceği şeklinde sürekli bir ilke vardır. Soruşturma sırasında sadece şüphe nedeniyle bir kimseyi tutuklamak, dövmek veya hapsetmek yasaktır. Dış ilişkilerde de, soruşturma ve araştırma yapmaksızın hiç bir harekete girişilmeyeceği ve söylentilerin ortalıkta dolaşmasına izin verilmeyeceği şeklinde belirlenmiş dengeli bir politika izlenmelidir. Aynı şekilde eğitimde de sadece tahmin, varsayım ve akıldışı teorilere dayanan bilimler kabul edilmez. Her şeyin ötesinde bu cümle hurafe ve batıl inançları kökten kesip atmaktadır. Çünkü bu emir, müminlere sadece Allah ve Peygamberi tarafından öğretilen "bilgi"ye dayanan şeyleri kabul etmeleri gerektiğini bildirmektedir. 43. Burada kibirli ve zorba insanların davranışları eleştirilmektedir ve sadece birey için değil İslâm toplumunun toplu tavrı için de geçerlidir. Bu hidayet ve yol gösterme nedeniyle, bu kurallar (manifesto) üzerine, Medine'de kurulan İslâm devletinin yöneticileri ve kumandanları her tür kibir, zorbalık, gurur, kendini beğenme, yüksekten bakma gibi özelliklerden uzak kalmışlardır. O denli ki, savaş alanında bile gurur ve kibire neden olacak en ufak bir söz bile sarfetmemişlerdir. Onların giyecekleri, yiyecekleri, evleri ve binekleri hep sade ve basit olmuştur. Kısacası onların tacirleri "büyüklenenler" gibi değil, alçak gönüllü insanlar gibiydi. Bu nedenle onlar hiç bir zaman fethettikleri şehrin halkını kibir ve gururla korkutup ezmemişlerdir. 44. Yani, "Allah, haram olan hiç bir şeyin yapılmasından hoşlanmaz" veya başka bir deyişle "Allah bu emirlerden herhangi birine karşı gelinmesinden hoşlanmaz." 45. Gerçi bu ayette hitap Hz. Peygamber'edir (s.a) , fakat diğer bir çok ayette olduğu gibi gerçek muhatap tüm insanlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *37. Ve yeryüzünde kurumlanarak dolaşma; çünkü (böyle yapmakla) sen ne yeri yarabilir ne de boyca dağlara ulaşabilirsin! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *37. Ve yer yüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme. Şüphe yok ki, sen ne yeri yarabilirsin ve ne de boyca dağlara yetişebilirsin. 37. (Ve) Ey insan!, alçakgönüllü ol, âkibetini düşün (yeryüzünde kibirli bir halde yürüme) lüzumsuz bir zevk ve sevinç ile kibirli bir vaziyet alarak gezip durma (şüphe yok ki, sen ne yeri yarabilirsin) öyle bir kuvvete sahip değilsin (ve ne de boyca dağlara yetişebilirsin) sen her taraftan sınırlı bir varlığa sahip, birçok ihtiyaçlarla karşı karşıya olan fani bir mahlûktan ibaretsin. Artık o kadar büyüklük taslamak sana yakışır mı?.